


Just let me hear your voice

by larryislife2828



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Post-Break Up, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislife2828/pseuds/larryislife2828
Summary: It's Louis's birthday and Harry just wants him to know how much he needs him(Based on a voicemail I heard of Harry)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just let me hear your voice

It was _his_ birthday. I couldn’t bear it. I wanted to hear his voice, listen to his soft laugh, but I couldn’t. I missed him more than ever. I decided to do something I probably would regret, but the pain was unbearable and I needed him to soothe it. I needed his voice to wash over me and heal my broken pieces and relieve me from this pain. 

I held my phone, hands trembling slightly as my nerves took over. I hadn’t seen him in ages, nor heard his voice; except on the radio where his songs would play and haunt me with their heartbroken lyrics. 

I dialled the all too familiar number, the one I haven’t dared to call in years, hope coursing through my veins that maybe, just maybe he would answer. I closed my eyes as the phone rang, letting myself think of all our memories together.

When the sound of the voicemail reached my ears I lost hope, I was broken and I wanted to hear him, to see him. I needed him to know how much I missed him, how much I needed him.

I needed him to realize, so I started mumbling into the phone, my voice cracking every now and then. “Hi baby, um, I miss you,” I thought of our days on the beach, soaking up the sun, creating sandcastles, having small water fights because he could never stay still. 

“I heard you’re going through some stuff, I’m sorry to hear about that,” I thought of our days in the tour bus, going from city to city, fooling around and pranking the others, cuddling together with tears streaming down our faces as we watched the titanic over and over again, only because I wanted to.

“I wanted to say happy birthday,” I thought about his smile, how it radiated happiness, how his eyes used to crinkle around the edges and how they shined like the sun. I thought about the birthdays we spent together, going ice skating, making snow angels, having mini snowball fights, cuddling together with a thick blanket and a cup of hot chocolate.

“I hope you’re doing alright and hopefully I’ll see you very soon,” I thought about the late nights together, wrapped up in each other, telling funny stories from our childhood, trading kisses, and soaking in the warmth, the comfort, of one another. 

“I love you,” My voice cracks as I think about our mini sessions in the studio, how we used to make silly faces, distracting each other from the job at hand, joking around with the managers until they got sick of us. I think about the lyrics we thought of, writing down our every emotion, our inner thoughts, while one of us idly strummed along on the guitar.

“Sorry, Bye.” I think about what happened, about the fight that broke us apart, that made him pack all his belongings and leave, out of the door without another glance as I broke down pleading him to stay, the velvet box lying heavy in my pocket. I think about the years since then, the heavy silence weighing down the house, which would’ve been filled with his melodic voice and perfect laughter. I think of how I still have some of his belongings scattered around, too painful to remove.

I hang up the call as the thick tears roll down my face. I look up and see a photo of us, we were in the middle of tour after one of the biggest shows ever, he was so happy, the smile evident on his face, as he hugged me tighter than ever. The fond was obvious on my face as I stared down at him, smiling just as hard, looking so in love. 

I couldn’t bring myself to take the photo down because it would be final, it would mean I would have to accept his departure, and I just couldn’t. I couldn’t accept that he was gone, maybe forever, that we would never be like how we used to be.

My eyes started drooping, the emotions taking a toll on me, exhausting me. I fell asleep to the thought of those beautiful blue eyes, full of warmth and happiness, staring down at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism and corrections :)


End file.
